C.H.I.M.P.S.
C.H.I.M.P.S. is a game mode that was first introduced in Bloons TD 6. The abbreviation stands for "No C'ontinues, no '''H'earts Lost, no 'I'ncome, no 'M'onkey Knowledge, no 'P'owers, and no 'S'elling", being "the true test of a BTD master". It is unlocked after beating Impoppable on the respective map. Rules Despite appearing as a subsection of the Impoppable difficulty, C.H.I.M.P.S. prices towers the same as Hard Difficulty. Similar to Impoppable however, the game starts on round 6 as opposed to round 3, and completing C.H.I.M.P.S. rewards the same amount of Monkey Money as completing Impoppable, which must be completed before attempting C.H.I.M.P.S. Each letter in C.H.I.M.P.S stands for a certain rule. The player is not allowed to: *Continue the challenge after they lose, meaning that they are not allowed to spend Monkey Money in order to restart back to the round they had died on. Once the player loses, they can only restart the challenge over from Round 6. *Lose any lives; like Impoppable, players are given only one life, and no extra lives can be gained either. *Gain money other than through popping Bloons, getting money at the end of rounds, or through the extensive use of cheating. Please avoid buying any money generating towers as they provide no cash. Banana Farms are disabled by default (though they can be included on certain Challenges, however). No extra money is received through any other means. However: **Before the 1.5 update, Monkey Town was able to give extra cash per bloon pop. **Before the 1.7 update, the mode did not give extra cash at the end of each round. **Before the 3.0 update, Druid's "Jungle's Bounty" Ability gave $200 every time it is activated. **Before the 4.0 update, the Sun Temple with Support sacrifices was able to produce cash. **Currently, Obyn Greenfoot's Wall of Trees ability can give cash if bloons are captured, however it does not grant any extra cash other than what the bloon originally had. Specifically, it gives $0 per Bloon entering the tree and $1 per RBE value on each banana (with cash-limitators included as always with Wall of Trees), thereby equaling the same amount of money as if all popped without Wall of Trees. **Any other trap-based towers, such as Bloon Trap or XXXL Trap, will, when collected, reward only the amount of in-game cash as if the bloons were popped by conventional means during the round. **Likewise, hooking in MOAB-Class Bloons with Monkey Pirates or Pirate Lord will only provide the amount of cash as if the blimps were popped in their entirety conventionally. *Gain bonuses through Monkey Knowledge Points and skill tree. *Use Powers, such as Monkey Farmers, Portable Lakes, Monkey Boosts, Road Spikes, or Camo/Glue Traps. *Sell their towers; towers are placed permanently and cannot be altered, though they can still be repositioned via the Support Chinook's Reposition ability. All sub-towers such as Engineer Monkey's Sentries and Obyn Greenfoot's Nature's Ward Totem cannot be sold either. However, Adora's Blood Sacrifice is capable of removing towers from the map entirely. *Even though not mentioned in the description, Double Cash is disabled, so avoid wasting real money trying to beat C.H.I.M.P.S. with this because it simply won't work. On Co-Op Mode, similar rules apply as above, with some differences that are not existent in normal CHIMPS Mode: *All players start with less money than $650 **$550 in 2-player mode. **$500 in 3-player mode. **$450 in 4-player mode. *Each of the players are still able to communicate via the use of income requests/transfers. *The cash from players that have disconnected used to not re-distribute to the remaining player(s), essentially losing the money forever. This was patched on version 12.0. *Each player may have their own Hero and set of Tier 5 towers. *Occasionally, the game may automatically refresh as a result of recalibration of the servers (purpose of the regular game refreshing is to fix any potential server-related connection issues). This used to result in losing any temporary towers or placed road items (e.g. Nature's Ward Totem, Obyn's Brambles, Perma-Spike stockpiled spike piles, Sun Temple's mini Sun Avatars, etc.) In worst case scenario, bad server communication may result in losing towers. Most of these were patched on version 13.0. Strategies Rewards Beating any CH.I.M.P.S. map will reward the same amount as would for Impoppable. However, this amount cannot be increased even if Mo' Monkey Money is unlocked in the Monkey Knowledge (because MK is disabled during this mode). Winning first time will also reward a small skull-shaped medal beside the Impoppable Medal. The skull can be red or black depending on whether C.H.I.M.P.S. is completed with or without loading the player's save game, with the black medal being regarded as "better" and given if the player completed the map without loading a save. If all medals are completed on a single track, the player is given a golden border around the track display border. Completing C.H.I.M.P.S. with the black medal will turn this border to a lustrous black color. In Co-Op Mode, players will always get the black medal if the team wins. CHIMPS History Specific Map Challenges Only Expert Maps seemed to become the center of attention when it comes to beating on CHIMPS Mode, with exception of Dark Castle and possibly Infernal, since even harder Advanced Maps such as High Finance, Peninsula, and Pat's Pond are relatively easy compared to all other maps in the game. *#Ouch CHIMPS (commonly known by fans as Couch) used to be unsolved after the Version 6.0 Alchemist nerfs. However, it was solved officially on the official subreddit on Version 7.0 using the Comanche exploit. Link. **On the other hand, #Ouch CHIMPS was re-solved in Version 8.1. Link. It has been since solved on every version since. 9.0 Link, 10.1 Link, 11.0 Link. Despite being completed in every version since, Black Border Ouch wasn't been solved since the Alchemist nerfs until version 11.0. Link. * In Version 8.0, using the Level 9+ Striker Jones exploit, an exploit that allowed Top Path 1 Mortar Monkeys to stun MOAB-class and Druid of the Jungle to instakill MOAB-class layers, Quad CHIMPS (also known as Quimps or Cuad) was solved on 6th February 2019 by the BTD6 subreddit. Link. It was resolved on Version 10.1. Link. After The Biggest One nerf, Quad CHIMPS was resolved on Version 11.0 with Grandmaster Ninja and even Black Bordered with no glitches. Gold Border Link, Black Border Link. *Amidst the possiblity discussions about the Version 9.0 Muddy Puddles CHIMPS (also known as Cuddles) pathing changes, Youtuber "ISAB" first attempted to beat Muddy Puddle CHIMPS early March 2019. Later, he started streaming at March 17th ~7:00am NZT (Link), streaming for more than 12 hours, alongside one hour's break in between 2:20pm to 3:30pm (despite his promise, he actually went for 1 hour, 10 minutes dinner break). In March 17th 2019 6:41pm NZT, ISAB finished Muddy Puddles CHIMPS. Link. **He initially was able to beat Muddy Puddle CHIMPS to r25 as of March 11, 2019. **ISAB went to between Round 89-92 on Muddy Puddles CHIMPS on 17th March 2019 2:15pm NZT. There were up to ~1000 viewers watching during his gaming stream. However, he has yet to beat Round 89-92 fully without losing Wall of Trees non-profitable cash or losing to future rounds (especially Rounds 95, 98, 99, and 100). **Similarly, ISAB had been beating Rounds 95-99 with high precision, starting on 4:58pm NZT. Link. ***Ever since, Muddy Puddle CHIMPS has been solved on every update, including with Black Border, starting from Version 10.0 with the Quincy base price buff. With Version 11.0, Muddy Puddles CHIMPS is even easier due to further Quincy buffs. 10.1 Link, 11.0 Link. *Jajajosh has completed Workshop CHIMPS upon its release on September 18, 2019 in the Challenge Editor. Link. It was later completed with a Black Border by fenixkillah on September 24, 2019. Link. *Originally, Bloody Puddles CHIMPS was impossible past round 9 under normal circumstances due to the lack of money to deal with the Green Bloons on the outer lanes unless set at bloon speed of 99% or starting with 2 lives. Version 14.0 fixed the hitbox of the line of sight-blocking van, making the map possible to be completed on CHIMPS. Jajajosh completed Bloody Puddles CHIMPS on December 16, 2019. Link. *Due to Co-Op Mode's rules allowing more starting cash, Muddy Puddles CHIMPS was the first of the major three Expert maps to be completed on Co-Op. Shwax was among the four players that was in the team that completed Muddy Puddles CHIMPS. Link. *Co-Op #Ouch CHIMPS was completed on July 29, 2019 by frds and Shwax. Link. *Co-Op Quad CHIMPS was completed on August 19, 2019 by fenixkillah. Link. *Co-Op Workshop CHIMPS was completed on October 4, 2019 by HikingPotato. Link. Miscellaneous challenges *The first 2 tower completion was attempted by Aliensrock50, with the combination of the 5/0/2 Wizard Monkey and Captain Churchill. However, he was not successful. **Smurfblade eventually completed this combo on version 10.0 *As of December 8 2019, multiple tower combinations have completed Logs C.H.I.M.P.S. with two towers (total of 35, including now impossible combos) This resulted in a new hidden achievement, 2TC, to be added on version 12.0. **These strategies include a 2/5/0 Super Monkey and a 5/0/2 Monkey Sub, a 0/5/2 Wizard Monkey and a 0/2/5 Spike Factory , Obyn Greenfoot and a 2/0/4 Super Monkey, a 5/2/0 Heli Pilot and a 0/5/2 Wizard Monkey, a 5-0-2 Wizard Monkey and a 5/2/0 Heli Pilot and over 20 other (non-impossible) combos) ***The most recent combo being a 0-5-2 Monkey Sub and a 2-5-0 Monkey Ace by boblovespi. This was his first combo. Rounds 79, 83 and 91 were previously nearly impossible since the 0-4-x sub and 2-5-0 Ace couldn’t beat all the Super Ceramics without the Tsar Bomba nuke ability. In Version 15.0, however, Pre-Emptive Strike got a price decrease in that update so it could be afforded after the M.O.A.B.s had been popped, then the First Stike Ability Cooldown decrease made 91 beatable, making this duet combo finally possible. ****However, the Super Monkey + Monkey Sub And Obyn + Super Monkey/Heli Pilot combos don’t work anymore. **As of March 6th 2019, 5/0/2 Ninja Monkey and 5-2-0 Alchemist have been used to beat two-tower CHIMPS. The added pierce buffs on the Grandmaster Ninja in Version 9.0 have certainly made this duet combo possible. However it is no longer possible after Caltrops was “reworked” in Version 12.0 and definitely after Grandmaster Ninja was nerfed in Version 13.0. ***Similarly, 5/0/2 Archmage + 0/2/5 Blooncineration succeeded because of the Blooncineration buff that allowed burning of DDTs regardless of black popping grants. **A 5/2/0 Heli-Pilot and a 5/0/2 Alchemist currently holds the record for the hardest 2TC combo in terms of map difficulty, taking advantage of Moon Landing's craters to ease the difficulty of Alchemist's splash damage and Apache Prime's concentrated damage, making it possible to beat round 99, which is almost impossible when attempted on Logs. ***The same loadout was also used to beat on Logs/Cubism CHIMPS many months later. Update History Nerfs and buffs listed here are in terms of causing more difficulty/less difficulty for the player attempting CHIMPS walkthroughs. Any "fixes" or any buffs or nerfs to other towers/heroes that cause very significant influence in improving CHIMPS walkthroughs are also listed here. Overall, the CHIMPS mode has been nerfed to be more possible on harder maps. '''Note: Prices given are in Medium Difficulty, not Hard Difficulty as it would in CHIMPS Mode, unless clearly specified. ;1.5 * Monkey Town no longer gives extra cash per pop. ;1.7 * End-of-round cash is now earned every round. ;2.0 * Perma-Spike price increased ($22000 → $25000). * Perma-Spike fire rate decreased by 66%. ;3.0 * Jungle's Bounty no longer gives bonus cash. * Unstable Concoction no longer causes affected MOAB-class bloons to damage its own children bloons. ;4.0 * Sun Temples with Support sacrifices no longer produce cash. * Popping Super Ceramics no longer give quadruple the cash gain. Popping a Super Ceramic will now give only the same amount of cash as if popping one normal Ceramic (i.e., double the cash gain, where popping one layer will give 2x more cash than normal) ;5.0 * Alchemist's Berserker Brews and Stronger Stimulants no longer apply range buffs twice. ;6.0 * Mortar Monkey was first released, bringing in Shattering Shells (for beating Round 97-98) * Stronger Stimulant now only lasts for up to 50 attacks or the same time duration of 15 seconds, whichever comes first. * Berserker Brew now only lasts for up to 30 attacks or the same time duration of 7 seconds, whichever comes first. * Gwendolin's Heat It Up will trigger less often and will no longer refresh while Heat It Up is already in effect. ;8.0 * Comanche Commander's mini-helicopters now (correctly) consume Alchemist potions. * Ezili levels up slower. * Level 9 Ezili no longer strips properties of Purple Bloons * Obyn pops more layers (1 --> 2) * Obyn Level 9+ pops more layers (2 --> 4) * Obyn Level 14+ pops more layers (3 --> 6) * Obyn Level 19+ pops more layers (4 --> 8) * Obyn's Level 2+ Nature's Wrath gives additional pierce to Magic Monkeys (+1 --> +2) * Bloon Impact and Bloon Crush can now refresh their stuns ;9.0 * Stronger Stimulant cooldown between expired potions on target stimulated tower decreased (12s --> 5s), to be consistent with Berserker Brew cooldown between expired attacks. * Ezilis MOAB Hex now jumps between M.O.A.B. Class Bloons if the target is destroyed before the duration wears off * The Biggest One deals 3x more damage to Ceramics and above. * The Biggest One costs more ($24k --> $28k) ;10.0 * Shattering Shells price increased ($10k --> $11k) * The Biggest One without MIB can now (correctly) deal damage to decamoized DDTs, or any DDT if camo detection is granted. * Laser Blasts costs less ($2700 --> $2500) * Plasma Blasts costs less ($5000 --> $4500) * Plasma Blasts pierce bonus decreased (+2 --> +1, so 3 pierce by default) * Sun Avatar has less pierce (7 --> 6; still gains +3 pierce upgrade above Plasma Blasts) * Sun Avatar costs more ($21k --> $22k) * Epic Range now increases pierce of all attacks by +1. * Epic Range now increases projectile speed of all attacks by +25% * Robo Monkey (and by extension Technological Terror and The Anti-Bloon) has +1 pierce on top of the +1 pierce bonus from Epic Range (4 --> 6, for Robo Monkey) * Dark Knight pierce increased (2 --> 3) * Quincy base price decreased ($700 --> $540) * Quincy's Rapid Shot ability increases by 0.5 seconds for every level Quincy has. * Pat Fusty's Rallying Roar ability no longer gives the Level 14 bonus at Level 3-13. * Alchemist Dips and Brews now add a visual indicator to towers buffed ;11.0 * Obyn base price increased ($600 --> $650), can no longer be purchased from the start (he now costs $700 on CHIMPS). * Obyn's level 2 Nature's Wrath pierce buff reduced (+2 -> +1) * Obyn level 11 now increases pierce bonus by 2, totaling 3 extra pierce * Shinobi Ninja now buffs pierce by 8% (maximum of 160%) * Quincy's base projectile speed increased (320 -> 420) * Quincy's level 7 Exploding Arrow's now continue to pierce and ricochet after the initial explosion * Quincy's level 10 Arrow Storm damage increased (3 -> 6) * Quincy's level 10 Arrow Storm deals 2x damage to MOAB-Class bloons * Quincy's level 20 Arrow Storm damage increased (5 -> 10) * Ezili's level 1-3 basic attack now immediately has an 8 radius, 5 pierce splash for 1 damage * Ezili's level 4+ now allows the main attack to curse all targets hit by the splash * 5xx The Biggest One bonus damage to ceramics and higher reduced (+40 -> +20) * 5xx The Biggest One larger shockwave radius now deals extra damage to ceramics (+0 -> +20) ;12.0 * Engineer Monkey was first released, bringing in Overclock (for the activated ability that doubles attack speed of selected tower) * Maim MOAB price reduced from $7k to $5k * Airburst darts pierce of each burst projectile reduced from 3 to 2. Also affects subsequent upgrades. * First Strike Capability ability damage reduced from 16700 to 10000. Also affects Pre-Emptive Strike. * MOAB Press special MOAB attack will now crosspath. Also affects MOAB Domination. * The Biggest One shockwave bonus ceramic damage decreased from +20 to +10 * Knockback effect on lead, fort and ceramic reduced from -100% to -60%. xx3 Dark Knight restores full knockback against these types (-100%) * Perma-Spike duration decreased from 350s-> 300s * Perma-Spike price increased from 25k to 30k * Perma Spike max rounds reduced from 4 -> 3 * Obyn's totems now have 0 footprint and will not interfere with placement of towers near them * Obyn's level 11 Nature's Clarity no longer applies range to all tower types * Multiple Obyn's in co-op can now all use Wall of Trees * All temporary towers (including Engineer Monkey sentries) and totems now have 0 footprint. * Overdrive attack speed bonus increased (2x --> 3x). Also affects The Tack Zone. * Many road items will now save, including: Obyn & Ezili's Totems, Heli Positions, Heli's Marine, Temple's Mini Avatar, Engineer's Sentries, and Permaspike spike piles will be included in this list. * All subtowers (i.e. Engineer Monkey Sentries, Special Poperations' Marine, Comanche Defense's temporary mini-comanches, Comanche Commander's permanent mini-comanches, Sun Temple's and True Sun God's mini Sun Avatars) no longer accept Alchemist buffs. Monkey Village buffs are still accepted. ;13.0 * xx4 Overdrive price increased from $2500 to $3200 * xx5 The Tack Zone price increased from 20k to 24k * 5xx Grandmaster Ninja damage increased from 1 to 2 * 5xx Grandmaster Ninja attack rate reduced from 0.1 to 0.217 * 5xx Grandmaster Ninja pierce reduced from 6 to 4 * Levels 7 and 12 will now additionally increase the damage of Churchill's main attack by 1 Gallery CHIMPS.png|C.H.I.M.P.S. mode explained Full CHIMPS display.png|Cubism finished with black border, achieved by completing all medals plus the exclusive Black CHIMPS badge 0539C643-1EAE-4230-B614-C4A2A692FF94.png|Logs completed with Golden Border; all medals completed but only Red CHIMPS badge. CHIMPS Proof.png|Playing CHIMPS Mode (note crossed out Powers button) 0 dollars.png|Collecting $0 from Elite Sniper crate Cannot Sell CHIMPS rule.png|Sell button locked in CHIMPS Mode CHIMPS not all badge.png|Completing regular CHIMPS badge but no bordered map icon CHIMPS not all badge but black.png|Completing Black CHIMPS badge but no bordered map icon CHIMPS Win.png|Winning on CHIMPS Mode. Also note crossed out Powers icon to distinguish from other modes B9D3C9DF-6ABC-4D7B-98DE-EFA9ABA50E3E.jpeg|CHIMPS Mode on a widescreen device. Note the greyed out icons of Powers 17s3v2pqawk31.png|Black Border Logs completed Trivia *The mode might be based on the common term NAPSFRILLS, which was commonly used in BTD5 that also have similar objectives, being unable to use agents, premiums, speciality buildings, farming, road items, lose lives, or sell a tower. *Starting from March 2019, all of the tracks in the game were completed on normal C.H.I.M.P.S. mode. Alongside, all tracks can be Black Bordered (and thus completed on Co-Op) as of August 2019. **The hardest maps to clear on C.H.I.M.P.S. has changed as versions went by. At the launch of the game, maps past Underground in difficulty were impossible to beat on C.H.I.M.P.S. Eventually, #Ouch was completed on C.H.I.M.P.S. in version 2.0, leaving Muddy Puddles and later Quad to be the hardest to complete. However, with the Grandmaster Ninja strategy being used on version 11.0, it became possible to beat all the maps with a Black Border, although #Ouch became the hardest to beat with a Black Border. Version 12.0 released with Workshop, being regarded by many as the hardest map in the game, alongside many tower nerfs making Quad and Muddy Puddles CHIMPS harder to complete, although they are both still possible to Black Border. Version 13.0 then released with Bloody Puddles, a harder version of the regular Muddy Puddles, and has proven to be harder than the other maps until version 14.0 released with a reduced hitbox for the van. ***Using the Level 9+ Striker Jones exploit, an exploit that allows Upper Path 1 Mortar Monkeys to stun MOAB-class and Druid of the Jungle to instakill MOAB-class layers, Quad CHIMPS has become solved on 6th February 2019 by the BTD6 subreddit. Link. However, it was solvable with a Black Border again under normal means via Grandmaster Ninja on version 11.0. ***Prior to version 9.0, only up to Round 9 for Muddy Puddles was possible, due to Round 10 not being possible due to the previous lane-alternation system plus the lack of money for reliable Round 10 defense. This was changed since version 9.0 with the Muddy Puddles pathing modification update. On March 17, 2019, ISAB became the first one to beat Muddy Puddles on C.H.I.M.P.S. **Versions 11.0 and 12.0 are currently the only versions that all maps are possible to be Black Bordered without glitches. ***Versions 9.0, 10.0, 14.0, and 15.0 are also the only versions that all maps are possible to be completed on C.H.I.M.P.S, although not all maps were Black Bordered during those updates. *This mode may be considered easier than Half Cash due to the amount of money gained is standard, despite its restrictions. Also, it is possible for C.H.I.M.P.S. mode to be near impossible on a particular map, especially on Expert maps. Half Cash is much more beatable on said track because Premiums, Powers, Monkey Knowledge, etc. are allowed to be used. **In most easy tracks, it is also easy to win without the need of extra income capabilities, Monkey Knowledge, Powers, premiums (continues, cash injections, etc.), without need to do any selling, or having to lose lives. **On the other hand, harder tracks are a lot more difficult to do without any of the forementioned benefits. *There are alternative names for Expert maps CHIMPS that were created by the fandom: **Muddy Puddles CHIMPS is often referred to as "Cuddles". **#Ouch CHIMPS is often referred to as "#Couch" or "Couch". **Quad CHIMPS is often referred to as "Qimps", "Quimps", or "Cuad". **Workshop CHIMPS is often referred to as "Wimps" or "Chops" **Bloody Puddles CHIMPS is often referred to as "Bloodles" or "Blimps". **The only exception is Dark Castle, which is still often referred to as "Dark Castle CHIMPS" or "DC CHIMPS". *C.H.I.M.P.S. on Co-Op Mode can be considered somewhat easier than on single-player mode as the players are provided more starting cash and can use multiple heroes. Due to this, Muddy Puddles CHIMPS was quickly completed on the release of Co-Op. *Even though the badge for a red Co-Op CHIMPS medal exists in the game files, it cannot be obtained under normal circumstances as the player cannot leave a Co-Op game and come back, meaning that the players who complete CHIMPS on Co-Op will always get the black medal. *Since Version 2.0, Banana Farms were disabled by default. However, Challenge Editor, first introduced in Version 9.0, allows challenge creators to include Banana Farms in CHIMPS Mode. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Difficulties